


a dora bowl

by omgcyj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, kihyun is a big mood, lowkey a crack fic???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgcyj/pseuds/omgcyj
Summary: Hyungwon is whipped. Wonho is curious. Kihyun is pissed. Fluff ensues. And dora bowls.





	a dora bowl

Kihyun picks up a stray dish and flings it into the sink, cursing his miserable fate and glancing over and Hyungwon and Wonho, who are watching a movie on the couch. There’s a few centimeters of space between them, which is just enough for Jesus to slink in and make sure they don’t do the nasty; they’re like two pre-teens leaving room for the Holy Spirit at a dance. Hyungwon peers at Wonho out of the corner of his eye, hoping he’s being subtle. He must have failed since even Kihyun notices his miserable attempt, but it’s simultaneously adorable in the worst kind of way. Kihyun looks at the dish he just launched into the sink. It’s a dora bowl. 

He doesn’t know how he became the spectator of two grown ass men trying to settle their feelings for each other in the first place, but it frustrates him to no end. Maybe he’s just harboring anger because he hasn’t gotten laid in months, but he doesn’t leave room in his mind for rational thought. Fuck Hyungwon and Wonho and that stupid dora bowl. Kihyun stalks back into the living room, pausing right in front of the television for longer than necessary. Hyungwon hisses between his teeth as Kihyun slowly bends down to “tie his shoe,” muttering a “Sorry!” in the least sincere way possible. Wonho leans into Hyungwon’s shoulder in an attempt to crane his neck around Kihyun’s hunched figure and Hyungwon hisses once again. Wonho smells like strawberries and vanilla and everything mind-numbingly sweet. Hyungwon hasn’t showered in almost four days. Kihyun leaves the room in a hurry, fuming about “Dumb fucking men” and something along those lines.

He tenses as Wonho rests his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder but Wonho pretends not to notice, burying his head deeper. Hyungwon hopes he can’t smell the layers of deodorant he slathered on to mask his lack-of-showering scent. All sounds coming from the movie seem to have faded into the background, and all Hyungwon can hear are the faint mumbles of Hermione telling Ron it’s “Levioooosa, not Leviosaaaa.” He used to think Hermione was hot until he met Wonho. He used to think girls were hot until he met Wonho. He’s never met a girl with an ass like Wonho. 

As if he can hear the thoughts racing through Hyungwon’s mind, Wonho peers up at Hyungwon through thick eyelashes. Hyungwon almost dies right then and there. Who knew a man’s eye hairs could be so hot? 

“Hyungwon, is everything okay?” Wonho’s voice is a low whisper, meaning Hyungwon can barely hear him over the sounds of Snape being a salty bitch. He manages a feeble “Yeah, I’m fine,” and adds “I just hate Snape,” for good measure. 

Wonho is not convinced. 

“Look, I know things have been weird between us lately, and I wanted to spend more time with you - that’s why I asked you to watch a movie with me.”

Hyungwon is cornered. He looks around nervously, swiping his tongue against his top lip and blinking way more frequently than necessary. Wonho sees all of this, and the gears in his brain are turning rapidly. Something is up with Hyungwon.

“I’m fine,” Hyungwon croaks out, “I think I’m just sick or something.” Bullshit, Wonho thinks. Just yesterday the kid was dancing to Mariah Carey at three am with his underwear on his head. Is that something a sick man does? 

Wonho decides to give him some space. “If you’re feeling sick then maybe you should go back to your room and lie down? We can watch the movie later?” He sneaks the slightest bit of dejection into his tone in the hopes that Hyungwon will catch on and stay for his sake, and his plan works perfectly. Hyungwon shakes his head almost too quickly, mumbling something about having seen Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone too many times. His excuses are falling apart rapidly, and he knows he’s trapped. Maybe he should just confess? 

“Hyungwon, if you don’t tell me what’s going on right now…” 

Hyungwon has never been a religious man, but today he prays as if his life depends on it. He prays to every deity he can possibly think of, conjuring the well-known names like Jesus and Buddha and Muhammad and Moses and Confucius and then calling upon members of Scientology for good measure. Anything will help him tell his friend he’s had a crush on him and his fat ass since they first bumped into each other when buying packets of ramen. 

“Hyung, I think I like yo-“ 

“Just fuck already!” Kihyun yells from his room, to which Wonho erupts into a fit of giggles. Hyungwon buries his face into a pillow. 

This just might be a dora bowl.


End file.
